The present invention relates generally to a pattern holder, and more particularly, to a combined pattern holder and pattern position indicator.
With the increasing amounts of tension created by modern society and with the increasing amounts of leisure time available to persons in modern society, an increasing need has been felt for hobbies or other activities which act as therapy in releasing such tension and which occupy such free time. One such activity which is within this select class is knitting, which not only meets this need but is also very productive and self-gratifying.
Knitting patterns are often very complex and therefore it is often easy to get lost in the pattern by unknowingly skipping to wrong rows or other pattern positions. This skipping causes double work as the incorrect knitting as well as any other knitting that follows the incorrect portion must be unravelled and corrected. This is very frustrating to the knitter and may occur frequently. Thus, many people, especially persons just beginning to knit, become very frustrated in trying to knit, and specifically in trying to follow patterns, and often discontinue knitting altogether because thereof.
Thus, a need has arisen for a device which allows a knitter to quickly and easily determine and maintain his/her pattern position.